1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for varying factor, and especially relates to a method for varying power factor.
2. Description of Prior Art
The power factor of an alternating-current power system is defined as the ratio of the real power flowing to the load over the apparent power in the circuit, and is a number between 0 and 1. The power factor is very important. The power factor could be improved by a power factor correction circuit. Therefore, the power factor correction circuit is very common in power circuits. Generally speaking, the phase of the current will be designed to close to the phase of the voltage, so that the power factor will be higher.
Most of the conventional methods for varying power factor are to modify the hardware designs, and it is inconvenient. Therefore, it is very important to develop a method for varying power factor without modifying the hardware designs. Moreover, the current value multiplied by the voltage value is the consumption power. To vary conduction current is easy as well when the method for varying power factor is easy (without modifying the hardware designs). Therefore, researching to decrease the consumption power is easy.